


lavender and eucalyptus

by kaatiekinss



Series: varchie content creators appreciation event [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, Married Couple, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatiekinss/pseuds/kaatiekinss
Summary: Veronica spoils her hard-working husband with a hot bath and an important question.Another little peek into domestic, happily married Varchie's lives. This is for Mel <3 Happy appreciation week!
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: varchie content creators appreciation event [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788712
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	lavender and eucalyptus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostinlodge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinlodge/gifts).



One of Veronica’s favorite things about Archie is his work ethic. His dedication to his craft and commitment to doing what needs to be done are admirable, but she often worries he doesn’t always take care of himself the way he should.

Andrews Construction has been working on a huge long-term project in Centerville for the past few months, and Archie has been working his ass off. He gets up before the sun rises and comes home after it’s set, sometimes so exhausted and sore he can barely eat before he’s slumping up the stairs to shower and literally dropping into a dreamless sleep.

So when Friday finally comes around, Veronica decides to spoil her husband. 

She hears the front door open and close. The clang of his truck keys landing in the bowl. The thud of his lunch box as he sets it on the counter. The rustle of his clothes as he takes his jacket and boots off and puts them away for the night. 

“Ronnie?” 

“Upstairs, lover.”

She smiles as she hears his eager footsteps up the stairs and across the floor and then there he is in the bathroom doorway, looking delicious but exhausted.

“Welcome home, husband of mine.”

The bathroom is foggy, the air heavy with the floral scent of lavender and the tingly aroma of eucalyptus from the diffuser sitting on the sink. Veronica lounges in the tub, bubbles covering all the important bits, with her hair pinned on the top of her head. 

Archie just stares at her for a minute, always in awe of how gorgeous she is. When she smiles at him and crooks her finger, all that soft, sweet-smelling skin beckoning him to join her, he begins to strip out of his work clothes.

He lets them all drop at his feet and then he’s joining her, lowering himself into the steamy water, with Veronica nestled behind him. Usually, when they do this he’s the big spoon, but today she has other plans. 

“What’s the occasion?” He asks, sighing deeply as she uses the washcloth to wet his hair.

“There isn’t one,” Veronica kisses across his neck and shoulder, “I just want you to relax, and let me take care of you for tonight, okay?”

“Okay, Ronnie.”

As she massages his neck, back, and shoulders, Veronica begins to feel the tight muscles relax underneath her fingertips. He groans when she hits a particularly tense spot, but relaxes when she works it out. 

His body is just as impressive as it was in high school, although she quite likes discovering all the new muscles manual labor has brought out. He’s got tattoos now, too, but her favorite is on his right forearm: her initials in typewriter print. 

They talk about anything but work, allowing the conversation to flow into the recent birth of Betty and Jughead’s son, John. 

“He’s getting so big already, I can’t wait until he’s old enough to play with.” 

Veronica smiles warmly. She had always been unsure about children. Her own parents hadn’t set the best example, and she had never been maternal. But watching Archie hold his godson for the first time, watching him change his diaper and feed him his bottle, and sing him to sleep with his guitar has made her reconsider a few things.

She’s been thinking about the right time and way to tell him for a few weeks now, and this moment feels perfect.

“What would you think about maybe...trying for one?” 

Archie stills, and for a brief moment, she thinks she’s said the wrong thing, maybe that’s not what he wants anymore, but then he’s turning as much as he can in the tub so he can look at her. 

“Are you serious? With me?” 

Veronica blushes, “Well, I certainly wasn’t talking about trying with Reggie, Archiekins,” she slides around to sit on his lap, twining her arms around his neck, “but yes, I’m serious. I want to have your baby.” 

Archie smiles that special smile, the one he saves only for her. He kisses her forehead and then the tip of her nose before the smile turns mischievous.

“Can we start right now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Another little edition to my Varchie series, The Sweet Hereafter and What Lies Beyond. You can find me on tumblr @monicasposh.


End file.
